


Orion's Hunt

by ViolentVioletEye



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Aftermath of Possession, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infection, Inspired by The Sims, M/M, Moving, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Possession, Science Experiments, Sim Characters, Tags May Change, The Sims, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: Orion Provst is a paranoid man. He has been since he was a child. Being diagnoised with paranoid personality disorder, depression, and anxiety when he was fourteen opened a pathway to medication that only does half of its job. Being one of the biggest geniuses to come out of San Myshuno doesn't help either. After failing to feel comfortable at another lab job, Orion decides its time for a change.So he moves to StrangerVille. And that was a mistake.{This is based off the story I made for my sim when I played StrangerVille for the first time. I hope you all enjoy it :) Feedback is greatly appreciated.}





	Orion's Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So, a big thing about this.
> 
> My character, Orion Provst, has paranoid personality disorder. I don't have that. I've read a lot of articles, watched a lot of videos (all with credible sources), to try and prepare myself for this. But I can't promise this is all gonna be right. I've never had it, nor have I ever known anyone with it. I'm probably going to make mistakes. If people could point them out and teach me how to fix them, that would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story!

Lyndsey Gilliam, or Old Lady Gilliam, was the wise old lady every small town had. She had had no children, which she was content with, and her wife had died five years prior. She spent most of her days sitting in the rocking chair on her porch, crocheting or knitting depending on her mood, and watching the day progress with eyes squinted against the sun. People often came and went, with food or water in exchange for her wise words. The young children liked to come for lemonade and her hilarious stories. The teenagers came for sound advice more often than not; the adults were children she and her wife had helped before so they helped her now. She appreciated it. But it was also a damn shame because not many people came around anymore. The town was falling apart. People were acting strangely and the younger kids were leaving for the city. And don't get her started on Mayor Roswell...

She was sat on the porch when the moving truck came. No one paid any mind to it, subconsciously they had all stopped hoping new people would move here and bring life back into their home. The children were out of school for the days, playing baseball or running around the streets. Others stayed in the shade of their porch, seeking much-needed refuge from the blazing heat. The adults were either at work, at the 8 Bells bar, or running errands. As the moving truck went down the street, bumping and jolting along the way, going over the pothole that had been there since '79 with a loud crash inside, everyone assumed they would go right back out onto the road and on its way to the city.[R

But instead, it drove into the trailer park Old Lady Gilliam lived across from and slowed to a stop. Her crocheting paused as she stared, her mouth opening a bit in wonder. Everyone in the neighborhood stopped and stared, as they all knew what that meant. Someone was moving into their town, in one of the trailer parks that had been left empty for months. The owner had just straight up left one night, and when their landlord went to collect rent, they found everything left inside and a note that claimed they had found the answer to the universe and life itself and had gone on a journey to use it. He had merely thrown the note away and put the trailer, and everything left inside it, up for rent again. Shit like that was normal nowadays. So he had gotten someone to rent it, huh? Everyone in the town was saying he should just sell everything inside and scrap the trailer for some extra cash, but he had been holding out for another renter. His only other way of cash was the three other trailers that lived in the park, and only one was occupied by a single mother and her young daughter.

Suddenly, they heard an engine roar, and the second surprise of that day came riding into town. If Gilliam was any more of a weaker woman, she would have had a heart attack right then and there. It was a motorcycle. It was entirely black with a fresh paint job, and it gleamed in the sunlight as the driver navigated through the streets. Everyone in the town had stopped in favor of watching the motorcycle, and sure enough, it followed the moving truck into the trailer park and slowed to a stop. The rider put the kickstand down before they got off, turning the motorcycle off as they did. The driver was tall and lanky, and a helmet hid their face from everyone's view. With a body type like that, Gilliam assumed it was a woman.

Then they reached up and took off the helmet, and she realized it wasn't a woman; just a twink. Gilliam had known plenty of twinks in her lifetime, had been best friends with several of them, but this boy had to be the twinkest she had ever met. He had milky white skin like he didn't see the sun that much. He had hair, golden like sunshine, and gleaming baby blue eyes. His ears seemed a bit pointy, but Gilliam couldn't be sure from her seat. As the movers got out of the van and one of them inside the truck pulled open the large door on the back, putting down a ramp, the newcomer reached into his pocket and pulled out a glasses case. He opened it and pulled out the thin pair of glasses inside, with gray frames. He pushed them on, blinking a few times before he smiled as one of the movers came up to him.

Gilliam stared at the man before he bit her bottom lip. She pushed herself to her feet and limped her way into her house, to make some lemonade and cookies. Once he was settled in and the van was gone, she would bring them over to him. She would say hello, figure out his name, and then tell him he had to get out of town and get out fast.

StrangerVille had gotten its name for a reason, after all, and it wasn't a very good one.


End file.
